Saisho No Yûjin
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Soren, ses réflexions sur sa rencontre avec Ike, et sur à quel point sa vie a changé depuis que ce garçon aux cheveux bleus y est entré.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fire Emblem (Opus : Path of Radiance)

**Titre : **Saisho no Yûjin (« Le tout premier ami »)

**Genre :** Friendship Soren / Ike.

**Résumé :** Soren, ses réflexions sur sa rencontre avec Ike, et sur ce qu'est devenue sa vie depuis que ce garçon aux cheveux bleus y est entré.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de Shouzou Kaga et de Nintendo, à qui j'empreinte temporairement les personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur Fire Emblem… En réalité, ceci est ma première tentative… Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose pour ce Fandom que j'ai craqué ! Vu que j'ai recommencé une partie récemment, j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur deux des personnages que l'on a au tout début, à savoir Soren et Ike. Bien entendu j'ai fait des recherches mais je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai trouvé est vrai : je n'ai jamais joué qu'à Fire Emblem : Path of Radiance. Donc, si tout ce qui se trouve dans ce OS n'est pas vrai, et bien… Je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Saisho No Yûjin xXx**_

* * *

x

Avec des gestes lents, Soren plongea les mains dans la bassine d'eau fraîche posée à côté du lit. Doucement, il entortilla l'étoffe de lin pour en faire sortir le surplus d'eau, la replia en trois et vint la redéposer sur le front moite de Ike. Sans un bruit, il se rassit ensuite sur sa chaise, et reprit son observation là où il l'avait laissée : la respiration du jeune homme s'était calmée pendant la nuit. A présent, il était plongé dans un sommeil réparateur très profond.

On toqua alors faiblement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, faisant sortir Soren de ses pensées. Oscar entra, les bras chargés d'un plateau d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur.

« Comment se porte-t-il ? », voulut-il se renseigner à voix basse.

Soren hocha brièvement la tête, déchargeant le nouveau venu de son fardeau.

« Mieux. », lui répondit-il sur le même ton. « Il est hors de danger. Il se repose, à présent. »

Oscar lui tendit un sourire puis son regard se fit grave.

« Tu devrais y songer également. », conseilla-t-il, inquiet. « Tu as les traits tirés. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? »

Le sage haussa les épaules, désinvolte, semblant s'en ficher comme d'une guigne.

« Je devais le remettre sur pieds. », se défendit-il.

« Et c'est maintenant chose faite. », lui fit remarquer Oscar. « Tu nous es bien plus utile quand tu es en forme, Soren. Ne te tue pas à la tâche, tu as mérité de te reposer, toi aussi. »

Soren, qui venait de déposer le plateau sur la table de chevet, se retourna vers lui, le visage grave. Il sembla vouloir lui lancer une réplique plein de verve lorsqu'il fut coupé par une quinte de toux provenant de Ike.

« Je me reposerai lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Satisfait ? », marmonna-t-il.

Oscar soupira. Insister ne servirait à rien : il avait appris à connaître le garçon et il était aussi buté que Boyd – ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! A la place, il préféra battre en retraite. Son départ soulagea hautement Soren.

Non pas qu'il détestait Oscar, non… Simplement, il n'était à l'aise qu'avec Ike et Mist. Oscar avait une nette propension à vouloir le « materner », ces derniers temps. Son air inquiet ne le quittait pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il se trouvait sous son regard et cela déstabilisait grandement Soren, qui n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un ait un tel comportement à son égard.

Le sage serra les dents. Non… D'ailleurs, avant qu'il ne rencontre Ike… Personne n'avait jamais prêté attention à lui. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours vécu avec son maître, un vieil homme aigri et porté sur la bouteille, qui avait les corrections faciles. Il n'avait connu personne d'autre avant lui et il avait eu beau lui poser d'innombrables questions à propos de son ascendance restée inconnue, elles étaient toutes demeurées sans réponses.

Il avait passé la première partie de son enfance cloîtré entre quatre murs à apprendre la magie aux côtés du vieil homme, alternant entre leçons et soins sur la fin de sa vie. Puis l'homme était mort, emporté par la maladie malgré les attentions prodiguées, et Soren s'était retrouvé seul, perdu, plongé dans une profonde perplexité.

Sur son lit de mort, le vieux sage avait eu le temps de lui expliquer certaines choses concernant son passé. Soren avait écouté, abasourdi par ce qu'il apprenait, osant sortir de son mutisme pour enfin poser les questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps. Puis le vieillard avait laissé échapper son dernier souffle, passant de vie à trépas, et Soren l'avait laissé choir là, préférant le fuir. Fuir la dépouille de son maître, fuit l'environnement dans lequel il avait vécu, fuir les révélations qu'on lui avait faites, trop lourde à porter par le jeune garçon qu'il était alors.

Alors qu'il y repensait, Soren sourit amèrement. Tous ses problèmes avaient véritablement commencés à cause de ce qu'il avait appris à ce moment-là. Sa curiosité n'avait été que le déclencheur de quelque chose de bien plus sombre que ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque-là.

Sans y penser, le sage leva la main et vint toucher sa marque du bout des doigts. La responsable de tous ses malheurs se trouvait là, profondément ancrée dans la peau de son front. Elle était la preuve qu'il était un Marqué, soit un enfant né d'un Humain et d'un Laguz, et elle était visible aux yeux de tous. C'était également ce qui expliquait que son maître l'avait obligé à porter un foulard lors de chacun de leurs déplacements en ville. Et elle était pareillement à l'origine de ses pouvoirs magiques complètement décuplés, qui semblaient apeurer les gens autour de lui et attiser leur haine envers lui.

Une autre quinte de toux le sortit de ses pensées et Soren se leva à nouveau. Tirant le tiroir de la table de nuit, il en extirpa un petit bocal en terre cuite qu'il ouvrit. Puis, tirant sur la couverture qui recouvrait Ike, il écarta les pans de sa chemise et entreprit de masser son torse à l'aide d'un onguent qu'il avait confectionné la semaine passée. Le mercenaire respira tout de suite plus librement, et Soren se détendit sensiblement.

Ike avait été la première personne à lui tendre la main. A la mort de son maître, il s'était retrouvé à errer en Gallia. Personne n'avait voulu le prendre en charge. Ni les humains, qu'il n'avait que très peu côtoyés du temps où son maître était encore en vie, et qui de toute façon ne l'appréciaient outre mesure – le vieil homme et lui étaient des ermites _;_ qui aurait voulu d'un enfant sorti de nulle part, dont on ignorait tout ? Ni les Laguz, qui lui vouaient une haine qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qui le persécutaient à la moindre occasion… Soren avait fini par rendre coup sur coup, insulte sur insulte.

Personne.

Personne n'avait voulu de lui.

Personne n'avait voulu l'aider, pas même alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort, affamé et complètement déshydraté.

Personne sauf un garçon aux cheveux bleus, d'à peu près son âge.

Personne sauf Ike.

Ike l'avait aidé. Il lui avait donné de la nourriture, de l'eau. Il lui avait parlé comme il l'aurait fait avec un égal, sans haine ni pitié dans le regard. Puis il était reparti, aussi simplement que comme il était venu, laissant Soren regarder son dos avec des yeux écarquillés et un sentiment étrange au creux de la poitrine.

Les temps qui avaient suivi avaient été difficiles. Soren s'était mis en tête de retrouver le garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir ténu que Ike avait réussi à allumer au fond de lui. Il avait sué sang et eau pour lui mettre la main dessus, mais ses efforts avaient fini par payer. Il l'avait retrouvé. Et sa vie avait changé.

Oh oui, elle avait changé, pensa Soren en posant le regard sur la silhouette endormie devant lui. Ike lui avait fait intégrer les Mercenaires de Greil en suppliant son père de lui laisser une chance. Semblant d'abord retissant à cette idée, l'homme avait fini par faire confiance à son fils et Soren avait été officiellement engagé par Greil, en tant que sage spécialisé en magie offensive et curative.

Ike avait fait énormément pour lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, puis lui avait offert un travail, un toit au-dessus de la tête. Et plus encore, il lui avait offert son amitié. Soren n'aurait jamais osé en demander autant, mais Ike l'avait accepté pour qui il était – alors qu'il connaissait son passé ! – et semblait l'apprécier pour cela également, ce qui était une première en soi pour Soren.

Ike lui avait offert tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré – _une vraie vie !_ –, et encore aujourd'hui il continuait d'être là, à ses côtés. Alors, quand il était tombé gravement malade, deux semaines plus tôt, et qu'il s'était effondré sur un champ de bataille, le front brûlant et la respiration sifflante, il n'avait pas réfléchi. De toute façon, Mist était occupée à s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée en vue d'une promotion et la magie de Rhys n'avait rien pu faire face à une simple grippe, étant normalement spécialisée dans les blessures dues aux combats.

Soren l'avait pris en charge. Il l'avait massé à l'aide de crèmes et d'onguents, lui avait administré des décoctions à base de plantes qu'il avait réalisées lui-même, l'avait veillé jours et nuits. Le sage lui avait fait bouger les bras et les jambes, pour prévenir d'éventuels engourdissements, l'avait nettoyé, changé, nourri.

Il n'avait pas décollé de sa chaise jusqu'à une amélioration de son état, pas alors qu'il avait une si importante dette envers lui. Il en aurait été bien incapable, de toute manière, et ce malgré les remontrances des divers membres du groupe…

Un mouvement attira son attention : lentement, Ike venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Avec des gestes mal assuré, le garçon se dépêtra de ses couvertures et tenta de se redresser mais Soren l'arrêta en appuyant ses mains sur son torse.

« Non, reste allongé… », lui intima-t-il doucement.

« Soren ? », appela faiblement Ike en semblant s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Oui, c'est moi. », le rassura le mage d'une voix calme. « Tu dois te reposer, tu es encore convalescent. »

Ike sembla intégrer ses paroles et se recoucha donc sans faire d'histoire, épuisé et encore somnolent. Soren changea sa compresse sur son front et, après un bâillement, le fils de Greil se rendormit.

Le sage esquissa un léger sourire. Son ami en aurait encore pour une bonne semaine avant d'être totalement rétabli. Mais il serait là pour veiller sur lui.

Pour veiller sur celui qui, à travers toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécues, avait été son premier ami.

x

* * *

Dimanche 24 Juin - 12 h 30.


End file.
